Through Broken Eyes
by jackslilpirategirl
Summary: While in Tortuga, Jack goes to a slave auction. A young woman catches his eye. He planned on buying her and then setting her free, but he got more than what he planned on getting. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Tortuga

Okay, this is my first fan fic. I hope you all will like it as much as I do. However if no one sends me a review I will not continue on with further chapters, but if I do get a single review I will continue on with my story. I would also like to make it clear that I do not own Jack Sparrow (sadly) or any other person or thing from Pirates of the Caribbean. Also, in my first chapter I will be switching POV's, I hope it won't be too confusing for you.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1 

Diego's POV

Cold…dark…alone…these were my surroundings for the past twelve years of my life, the only thing I owned was my personality, which was slowly and painfully breaking. My name? Well, my past owners keep changing my name, like I'm some sort of animal, my given birth name is Diego Black, but currently my master refers to me as Mary. Every few years I get a new master, the longest I've stayed with anybody is around three years, and after they take advantage of my body, they sell me to a drunk and the process starts all over again. Every time I would be auctioned off, I've always had a hope, a hope that my new master would be different from the rest, but it never came. Eventually that hope dies away, and I knew things wouldn't change for the rest of my life, which wouldn't be too much longer if I continued on with being treated like I have for the past twelve years. Being whipped and raped continuously has broken me, for life I'm not quite sure, but I will admit that I'm not the same Diego I was twelve years ago. I keep to myself most of the time, holding back my tears and try my hardest not to show any pain. Today though, I was on the verge of letting everything loose as I was being auctioned off…again.

3rd persons POV

"We've got twenty pieces of silver on the young lass, who will go for twenty-one?" There were hoots and hollers from the drunken pirates. Diego looked up from the floor, her hands and feet in thick, heavy chains. A few minutes later, her price was raised to fifty pieces of silver, in favor to the most drunk, ugly and meanest man she had ever seen.

"Fifty silver going once…fifty silver going twice…" A silent tear rolled down Diego's cheek, it was going to start all over again, there was going to be no change. Then a different voice she had never heard before spoke up. "I'll give ye one hundred silver for the lass." The crowd of pirates fell silent and everyone looked at the man who bid one hundred pieces of silver.

His hair was jet black, dreaded and beaded with all sorts of things that reached to the top of his broad shoulders. A reddish bandanna draped across his forehead and fit over his head was a tattered brown tri-tip hat. He had a full mustache above his tempting lips and underneath them a slight goatee with two small braids dangling from his chin. The only thing different about this pirate was his eyes. They were a soft, chocolate brown. His appearance read pirate all over him, but his eyes showed kindness and concern, something Diego hadn't seen since she was a little girl.

The awkward silence was broken by the auctioneer. "One hundred silver going once…twice…SOLD!" The auctioneer took a key out of his pocket and unlocked her chains. Diego fell to her knees and looked down, her black hair covering up her face. A few moments later she heard someone approach her, then a hand went to her chin and slowly lifted her head up. She found herself gazing into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in her whole life. They belonged to the man who had bought her. "C'mon luv, lets get you cleaned up." His voice was deep, and some words were slurred together, but like his eyes, was loving. She knew right then that this man meant no harm. A small smile played across her lips. Then as quickly as it had appeared, it faded away. I had been so long since she had actually smiled by choice, and it felt weird to her. The man looked at her and smiled. Some of his teeth were capped in gold and silver, brightening up his beautiful smile. It wasn't an evil rapist type of smile, but a friendly one. This was the most surprising thing about him to Diego. Feeling too weak to stand, Jack picked her up like a princess. She gave a light sigh and closed her eyes, almost falling asleep instantly in his arms.

Jack's POV

As soon as I picked up the lass she fell asleep. It was a bit awkward for a while, then it came to me that being a slave practically her whole life must've worn her out and I'm pretty sure she didn't get too much sleep. The awkward feeling soon left me as I headed toward the harbor.

A few weeks ago I invested most of my money on the most beautiful ship in the Caribbean, I named her The Black Pearl. I've also gotten meself the best damn crew there is. They're all hard workers, true to their captain (that's me of course) and not a slacker one. I came here to Tortuga a few days ago because our ship was running low on supplies and we needed to replenish. So we dropped anchor and stayed here a few days. Today though, was the day we would leave.

I gazed out at the docks, looking for my ship. I soon saw her a few hundred feet away, me crew loadin' her up with our new supplies. I shifted my weight a bit trying to get into a more comfortable position to carry the young lass in me arms to the ship. I walked toward me ship and boarded her, me crew looking at me oddly. Me first mate, Joshamee Gibbs approached me. "Cap'n, what ye be doin' with her?" He asked looking at the young woman in me arms. "She be mine Gibbs, no one is to go near her until she is fully rested, fed and cleaned up besides me understand?" I said sternly.

"Aye Cap'n, I'll tell the crew." I nodded and then headed into my quarters, having some difficulty opening and closing the door without wakin' her. As gently as I could I set her on top of my feather mattress bed, figuring she would need the best sleep she could possibly get. I watched her for a moment, letting her beautiful woman figure sink into my mind. She was quite breath taking, her dark skin and long black hair mixing beautifully together. She looked about my age, my guess she was around eighteen or nineteen. I stroked her face gently, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She stirred slightly, but did not wake up. I sighed and looked at her a while longer, then left my quarters letting her sleep on without someone watching her.

3rd person's POV

A few hours later, The Black Pearl set sail, leaving the island Tortuga. It wasn't until sunset that the island was out of sight and all that could be seen was ocean water. The captain of the ship, Jack Sparrow, worked the wheel, though his mind was on something else. He was thinking about the beautiful sleeping girl in his quarters. Images went through his mind of her. For some reason she seemed really familiar, but he couldn't tell how or why. He didn't even know her name yet! His attention snapped back to keeping the ship back on course. He would have to talk to her when she woke up, which he hoped would be really soon.


	2. Diego

Mrs Sparrow, thank you for sending your review, because of you and some others I will continue on with this story.

**Captain-Ammie, I cannot and will not tell you if it is Ana, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. I thank you for your review.**

**Now, on with the show! (I still don't own anything from POTC sniff)**

Chapter 2

It wasn't until early the next morning when Diego awoke. Jack had checked on her many times during the night, with each visit hoping that she would be awake, but she never

was. What seemed like the millionth time to him, he decided to check on her again. It was early morning, and the sun was just barely coming up above the horizon. He went into his quarters quietly, so that if she was still sleeping he wouldn't wake her, although part of him wanted to. He slowly and quietly walked over to her. She was lying on her side, her back to him so he couldn't really tell if she was awake or not. He sighed and sat down at his desk on the opposite side of the room. He checked over a few maps scattered around on his desk, not really concentrating on them. His mind was still on the girl sleeping in his bed.

A few minutes later, Jack heard a small whimper. He looked up from his desk and at the girl. She was sitting up and looking right at him. She had a terrified look on her face and was trembling violently. Jack gave her a golden-toothed smile, but she continued to whimper and shake. Jack stood up and slowly walked over to her. With every step he took the girl began to shake more and more. About halfway to her he stopped. The girl continued to shake.

"I'm not going to hurt you darling." He said gently to her. She looked right into his eyes, the same eyes she felt comfortable with before she had fallen asleep. She slowly stopped shaking and relaxed a bit. Something about his eyes made her feel safe. She soon recognized him as the man that had bought her at the auction. He continued his walk over to her, her body tensed up some once he approached her.

"That's better." He said with a smile. The girl didn't say anything. They looked at each other for a while in silence, finally, Jack said, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow luv, Captain of the Black Pearl, I'm sure you've heard of me." The girl nodded slightly. Jack waited a few minutes for her to say something, but she didn't. After a while he said, "So, who might you be?" The girl was silent for a moment, then quietly, almost whispering said, "Diego."

"Don't be shy luv." Jack said. "Your going to be alrigh' here. No one is going to harm you in any way, I promise." Diego looked at him and nodded, her body was getting less tense. He looked at her for a while. 'She's even more beautiful when she's awake.' He thought.

"You must be hungry." He said after a bit. She nodded slowly. "I'll be righ' back luv." He said. He turned away from her and left the room. Diego watched him leave. She was beginning to like this man, he was treating her like no one had ever had before. She faintly smiled to herself and waited for his return.

A few minutes later, Jack came back in the room carrying a tray full of food. He set the tray down beside her. "All for you luv, eat till you feel full." He said. "I'll get ye something ter drink." He walked to a cabinet in by his desk, opened it and pulled out a bottle. He walked back over to her and handed her the bottle. "I hope ya like rum." He said. "It's the only drink on this ship, unless you don't have a problem with drinking salt water." He joked. Diego took the bottle from him and slowly began to eat the food Jack brought her. Jack watched her for a moment, he noticed the rags she had for clothes. "I'm guessing you wouldn't want to be wearing those anymore." He said. "I'll see if I can find ye some clothes." He once again left the room. Diego continued to eat.

Diego had been hungry for months, her previous masters never really thought to feed her, they said it would be a waist of food. Awhile later the tray was empty. She pulled out the cork from the bottle and had a small taste of the rum. It was her first experience with this drink, and she didn't like it right away, it felt as if it were burning her throat and had a somewhat bitter taste. She took a few more sips to quench her thirst, and with each swallow, she began to like it more and more. She was soon finished with the bottle and Jack hadn't come back yet.

She set the tray and empty rum bottle on the floor and got stood up. She looked around the room some, and then headed toward the door. Just when she was about to open the door, it opened and Jack stood in the doorway. "Er, hello luv." Jack said, a bit confused to see her by the door. Diego went back over to the bed and sat down. Jack had a heap of clothes in his arms, and they looked fairly new. He brought the clothes over to her and set them down on the bed beside her. "I think these might fit you, they belonged to my first mate, Anna Maria." Diego nodded a 'thank you' and looked at the clothes.

"Also," Jack continued. "If you wanted to take a bath or something, there's a washroom over there." He said pointing to a door at the far end of the room. Diego nodded to tell him that she understood. "I guess I'll see you later luv." He said. He gave her a quick smile and then left the room.

Diego walked into the washroom and closed the door behind her. The washroom wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, it was actually the perfect size. She filled up the basin half full of water and stripped down. She got in slowly, letting the semi-warm water warm up her body. It had been a long time since she had bathed last too. She got in all the way and began to wash herself.


	3. Ana Maria or Diego?

**Oh man! Sorry about posting my second chapter twice, I don't know what happened! Anyway, here's the REAL chapter 3.**

**The-sims, thank you for your review!**

**Mrs Sparrow, thanks for another review! I was so excited last night that I got reviews I immediately started a new chapter, and that's what I plan on doing now.**

**Captain-Ammie, I can't tell you cuz it would spoil the whole story, oops! I didn't mean to spell waste as a body part, I'll get that fixed, good eyes! And thanks for your review!**

**Sue-AnneSparrow, thanks for your review, keep reading!**

**A Depp Girl, I'm glad you love my story so far, and I hope you'll still love it when I'm finished.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! And because I have gotten so many, I will continue to write!**

Chapter 3

Once Jack left his quarters he took charge at the wheel. He was glad he had talked to Diego, at least now he knew her name, but he still couldn't figure out why she seemed so familiar. He sighed as his first mate Mr. Gibbs approached him.

"Cap'n, how's the girl?" He asked. Jack looked to his first mate.

"She's fine Gibbs, she was a bit terrified at first, but she warmed up to me."

"Aye, so she finally woke up?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye, a few minutes ago. I gave her food and some of Anna Maria's clothes to change into, she's takin' a bath right now." Jack replied.

"Do ya think she'll be alrigh' here Cap'n?" Gibbs asked. "I mean, she's not a pirate or anything, plus she'll probably never trust any man ever again considering what they've done to her. She may like you Jack, but she doesn't trust you."

Jack nodded. "Aye, I know the lass don't trust me…yet…give 'er a few months and she'll be back to 'er old self."

"Don't be so sure Cap'n, a life of hell is what that girls been through, she might never recover." Gibbs said.

"Don't worry Mr. Gibbs, I know what I'm doing." Jack said with a slight smile.

"Sure ya do Cap'n, sure ya do, just keep in mind, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman on board sir, _frightful_ bad luck." He repeated. He gave his captain a pat on the shoulder and walked off to carry on his duties.

Jack didn't know what his first mate was trying to tell him, frightful bad luck? Did such a thing even exist? He shrugged the thought off and put his concentration back on keeping _The Black Pearl _on course.

About twenty minutes later, Diego came out of Jacks quarters. She had Anna-Maria's clothes on her and they fit her perfectly. On her feet were a pair of black, leather boots that went up to the middle of her calves, she wore a pair of tanish-brown pants and tucked the ends into her boots. Her pants were a bit tight and molded around her beautiful slim figure. Her shirt was a normal white long sleeve that had a low cut to her chest that was tied together with a nice piece of string. Across her dark forehead she had on a dark green bandana and on top of that and her beautiful, sleek black hair a brown hat with a wide brim. She looked quite breath-taking and nearly perfect.

When Jack saw her he felt as if his heart had tried to jump out through his lungs, it suddenly hit him why she looked familiar to him.

"Gibbs!" He shouted to his first mate. There was a moment of silence, then,  
"Aye Cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs came running to him. "What be the matter?" He asked.

"Gibbs look, look!" Jack said pointing to Diego.

Gibbs looked at Diego and studied her for a moment. "What about her Cap'n?" He asked after a while. Before Jack could say anything, Gibbs exclaimed, "Oh! Cap'n! It's her! It's-"

"I know!" Jack interrupted. He and Gibbs both had smiles on their faces.

"It's Ana!" They both exclaimed together. Jack and Gibbs laughed with each other for a while, then Gibbs said,

"But Cap'n, she died a few years ago, how could this be?"

Jack thought for a while, then his face lit up. "I remember a time when Ana told me she had a twin, maybe this is her."

"It's a possibility." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, take wheel, I'm going to go talk to her for a while." Jack said walking off.

"Aye Cap'n." Gibbs said. He took place at the wheel, a broad grin still on his face.

As Jack walked toward her, his heart began to beat faster and faster. Before Anna Maria had died, her and Jack got along together very well, they even made love a few times. Jack was planning on asking her to marry him, but he never got the chance. He slowly approached Diego.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Jack asked her. Diego nodded, not saying anything.

Jack smiled. "Okay, come with me luv." He said walking back into his quarters so they could talk privately. Diego hesitated for a moment, then followed him inside.

Once inside, Jack got out two bottles of rum and handed one to Diego. Diego took it from him but didn't drink it right away like Jack had. Jack sat down in a chair and motioned for Diego to sit in a chair by him. Diego sat down in the chair and looked at him.

"So luv, your names Diego is it not?" He asked trying to start a casual conversation. Diego nodded. "C'mon now luv, you can do better than that, you've got a voice haven't ya?" Diego sighed and then said, "Yes, my name is Diego." He couldn't believe it, she sounded just like Ana Maria too.

Jack smiled. "That's better luv." He said taking another drink. "Now of course, you said you've heard of me, and probably already know everything about me, so lets hear about you." He said.

Diego was quiet for a moment, then said, "I've been a slave for twelve years…my parents both died when I was seven, and I had a sister, but I have no clue of who or where she is, she was captured by pirates when she was three."

Jack smiled again. "Were you and your sister twins?" He asked already knowing the answer. Diego nodded. "Yes, how did you know?"

"I knew your sister." Jack said. "She was part of my crew for a long time, and one of the best sailors I had ever seen. She was a good, hard worker, and very beautiful. We were going to be married, but…" He stopped

"But what?" Diego asked.

"She was killed a few years ago." He said as tough as he could, but he hurt inside to mention it.

"Killed? How?" Diego wanted to know as much as she could about her sister.

"In battle, she was shot." He said quickly. The two were silent for a moment. After a while Diego opened up her rum bottle and took a drink.

"Anyway," Jack said regaining himself. "you have the option to join my crew, or we can drop you off at the nearest port where you can be free."

Diego was taken back by this man's generosity, never in her life did someone ask her what she wanted.

"Oh." She said. "Well, I dunno, I'll have to think about it." She said. Jack nodded. "Take your time luv." Diego nodded and gave a half smile.

"Well that's new, I believe I just saw you smile." Jack said smiling.

Diego's smile widened, she really liked this guy. "Thank you Captain Sparrow, for everything." She stood up and kissed Jack's cheek lightly. Before Jack could react Diego had left the room.


	4. Truth

**Sorry for the LONG wait guys! I just got a new computer and my brother had to send me all my old files. Sorry again!**

**Synth3tic, Hey Kyle, thanks for your review and stuff. Sorry that my beginning was a bit confusing.**

**LadyKnight011890, I'm sorry that you didn't like my story to well, everyone has an opinion of what they like and don't like and you are the first to send me a bad review. I thank you for it; you have brought attention to things I had never thought of. Like I said, this is my first fan fic and I'm learning new things about my writing every day. **

**InToDepp, sorry I didn't include you on my last page, I didn't get your review until after I had posted my chapter. I'm glad I've written a story that you were looking for. I'm also glad that you liked my little twin twist, interesting eh? Keep reading!**

Captain-Ammie, I'm sorry to hear about your dad, thank god he's okay, that must've been really lucky! Anyway, I thank you for sending me a review anyways.

ON WITH THE SHOW! Err…STORY! Either way…here ya go!

Chapter 4

It took Jack a few seconds to snap back to reality. 'Did she just kiss me?' He thought. 'Yes, she did!' He sighed happily.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs had walked into the room. "What did she say? I only heard a bit of it." He said sitting down in the chair Diego was in. Jack shrugged.

"She didn't say much, just told me why she was a slave, and yes, Ana was her sister. I told her Ana was killed."

"Now Jack, we don't know that for sure…" Gibbs started.

"I know!" Jack snapped. He hated talking about Ana this way; it hurt a part inside of him that he did not like.

"Jack, you need to tell Diego the truth, she needs to know…did you tell her that her father is still alive?"

Jack sighed. "Gibbs, I'll tell her when she's ready-"

"Ready?" Gibbs butted in. "For what? Jack, she's only going to hate you when she finds out, and I'm guessing you don't want her to hate you do you?"

"Well, no…"

"Then tell her, Jack, she deserves to know."

"I know…I know." Jack put his face in his hands. "God I miss her Gibbs." He said.

"I know Jack, I know, hopefully she's out there somewhere, waiting for you."

Jack sighed and took his face out of his hands. "What are the chances of that Gibbs? They probably shot her as soon as they got the chance."

"Or maybe she jumped overboard before they could." Gibbs said trying to cheer his captain up. Jack thought about that for a moment, it was a possibility, and it would be something that Ana would do. "Thank you Gibbs, you have my permission to leave." He said after a while.

Taking the hint that Jack wanted to be left alone, he stood up and left Jack's quarters.

Jack sighed again. After a while he stood up and left his room, he had duties to take care of on the ship and now wasn't the time to be thinking about Ana Maria or Diego.

Around mid afternoon, Diego approached Jack. "Cap'n, what can I do to be of help for you?" She asked. The first thing that came to his mind was 'you can sleep with me.' But shook away the idea knowing quite well that he shouldn't be thinking those kind of thoughts about her. He tried to think of something else to say. After a while he said, "How's your cooking?" Diego thought for a moment.

"Mmm, pretty good I guess."

"Great, would you mind doin' some cookin' for the crew? Raw meat, bread and rum taste pretty nasty when you have eat it everyday." He said joking somewhat.

"Sure Cap'n, I'll cook for your crew." She said. "I'll let you know when its ready." She walked off below deck and into the kitchen.

'I'll tell her at dinner tonight.' He told himself. 'Gibbs is right, she deserves to know.'

He sighed and went back to tying knots on the rope that held a cannon in place. 'I wonder how she'll take it, I told her that they're both dead, and now I have to tell her that they both might still be alive?' He sighed to himself again. 'And if she's anything like Ana, she won't take it too well. Somethin' about girls and lyin.' He shook his head smirked slightly. He finished tying up the knots and went to take control of the wheel.

Later on that evening, just at sunset, Diego announced that dinner was ready. Diego noticed that everyone in the crew could all eat at one time because some had to keep the ship sailing. She convinced Jack to drop anchor for the night so everyone could eat together.

Diego's food looked great, and tasted even better. The crew devoured it all in less than a half an hour, everyone had a full belly, which was something that most of them weren't used to.

Jack had many opportunities to talk to Diego, but each time he tried he couldn't find the words.

Finally, just as the crew had lift anchor and Diego was left to clean up, Jack approached her. "Need any help cleanin up luv?" He asked.

"If you want.' Diego said stacking up a bunch of dirty plates. Jack grabbed a couple of glasses and put them in the wash bin a long with other dirty dishes. Diego brought over her stack of plates and set them in the wash bin. "Cap'n, shouldn't you be at the wheel?" Diego asked clearing off the rest of the table.

"Gibbs took charge." Jack said. "We take shifts him and I, I have a whole week of relaxin."

Diego nodded and started washing the dishes by hand.

"Here, let me help you with that." Jack said walking over to her and putting his hands into the water. He grabbed a plate and started to wash it.

"Thanks Cap'n." Diego said, surprised again by this man's generosity.

Jack nodded and the two washed dishes in silence for a while. Jack had a continuous battle in his head on when he should tell her. About three minutes later, he finally spoke.

"Diego, remember how I told you that Ana and your father were both dead?" He asked not looking at her. Diego looked to her Captain.

"Yeah." She said slowly.

"I didn't exactly tell you the whole truth darling," He began. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Ana was kidnapped by another band of pirates while we went to battle with them. For all we know she could be dead, or not." He said. Diego looked at him in shock.

"So she could still be alive?" She asked forgetting about the dirty dishes in the bin. Jack nodded. "Aye, there is a small possibility, or they could have shot her as soon as they got the chance." He said, trying the best he could not to show any sad emotions.

"And what of my father?" Diego asked looking her Captain.

"Ah, your father." He started. "Probably still in Tortuga.' Jack said. "But I dunno if he'll remember you or Ana. He was pretty damn drunk the last time I saw him, he had forgotten mostly everything." Diego was silent for a moment. It took her a few moments to let Jack's words sink in. After a while, she said, "Thank you." Jack looked at her in surprise. Ana would have smacked him on the head if he lied to her and then told her the truth. "Ya know, you're not a lot like your sister." He said. Diego nodded.

"Were paternal twins, nothing about us is really the same, except maybe looking alike slightly."

That's why Jack didn't recognize her at once, they were paternal twins. He smiled to himself and looked at Diego.

"Anyway Cap'n, thanks for telling me the truth." Diego said getting back to the dishes.

"Your welcome." Jack said.

"Get some rest Cap'n, I'll take care of the dishes." She said. Jack nodded and left the kitchen, heading toward his quarters. It took him till just now to realize how tired he actually was. Once inside his quarters, he removed his hat, coat, boots and shirt and lay down on his bed. Then he remembered that Diego was going to sleep in his bed. Regretfully, he got out of his bed, laid an extra blanket on the floor and laid down there. He moved his arm underneath his head and used it for a pillow. He slowly closed his eyes and in a few minutes was asleep.


	5. Massage by Diego

**InToDepp, thanks again for your review!**

**Wildly Obsessed, thanks for your review. Paternal, fraternal, w/e, my mom told me it was paternal and I took her word for it, my nieces are paternal(fraternal) twins. **

**Ivory Core, thanks so much for your review. Before I read that, I was having a horrible day, one of my best friends was talking crap about me behind my back and well, yeah it just wasn't a good day, when I read your review, it really made me smile. Thanks!**

**A Depp Girl, once again, thank you for your review.**

**Captain-Ammie, thanks, and your welcome.**

**white rose-black stems, you really think so? Anyway, thanks for your review.**

**Mrs Sparrow, hows it getting a bit much with Ana and Diego? And don't worry about it, a lot of stories have their character as a cook.**

**Keep them reviews coming in! And thanks to all who have sent me a review, and here's chapter 5! (Sorry, it's a bit short)**

When Jack woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was Diego asleep on his bed. He stood up and watched her sleep for a while, oh how he longed to crawl into his bed with her, hold her in his arms maybe even kiss her. He shook his head from that fantasy, he knew it could never be. He sighed sadly and slipped on his shirt and boots and walked out of his quarters. Once on deck, he walked over to Gibbs who was at the wheel. "Mornin' Cap'n, sleep well?" He asked. Jack shook his head.

"No, not at all, I slept on the floor last night with not even a single bloody pillow." He complained. He raised his hand up to rub a sore spot on his neck. "I slept wrong and now my neck is bloody stiff." Gibbs tried not to laugh at his captain. "It's not funny Gibbs, I'd rather sleep on the floor and have a stiff neck than sleep with pigs!" He snorted and then walked off. Before walking off he turned back around to Gibbs. "And I mean that literally mate." He then turned around and walked to the opposite side of the ship.

Jack leaned against the rail of the ship, gazing out at the morning ocean. There was a slight fog just sitting on top of the water, it was quite beautiful, and with the sun coming up just then made the moment perfect. Jack sighed, he didn't know why he blew off at Gibbs like that, he had mixed feelings now, he hurt from the loss of Ana Maria whom he also loved, he also had another love whom he knew couldn't love him back, which made him a bit mad, and now he had the worst neck pain.

He rubbed his neck again and closed his eyes; to make matters worse he was starting to get a headache. He walked back into his quarters quietly so he wouldn't wake up Diego and went to the cabinet full of rum. He rubbed his neck and sat down in a chair. "Nothin' a bit 'o' rum won't fix." He said to himself softly. He opened up the bottle and took two long drinks, almost emptying it. He looked up to watch Diego for a while, then decided to go back on deck. Taking his rum bottle with him, he got off of the chair and headed toward the door. Just as he was about to open it, Diego had woken up.

"Mornin Captain Sparrow." She said softly. Jack turned around and looked at her.

"Mornin luv, I hope you slept well." He said a bit sourly. Diego didn't notice.

Diego nodded. "I did Captain, I was a bit surprised to see you down on the floor when I came in." She said. "Thank you for giving up your bed to me for a while."

Jack nodded. "Your welcome." He said feeling a bit better.

"I hope you didn't have a bad night or anything." She said now standing up.

"Well to tell you the truth luv, my neck's a bit sore." He admitted.

"Oh?" She said. "Here, I can fix that." She said walking over to him. She stood behind him and gently placed her hands on his neck. Jack was quite a bit taller than she was, she did her best trying to massage his neck. After a while she said, "Captain, it would be easier for me if you sat down." She said. Jack nodded and sat down at the foot of the bed. Diego climbed on top of the bed and sat behind Jack on her knees. She placed her hands back on his neck and shoulders and started her massage over.

For the first few minutes, Jack enjoyed the feel of her hands slowly working out the knots in his neck, but Diego was getting frustrated that his shirt kept getting in the way. Jack took notice. "Need me to take my shirt off luv?" He asked smiling to himself.  
"It would be easier." She said. Jack nodded and stood up. He faced her and took his shirt off, throwing it by his hat and coat. Diego blushed slightly at the new amount of skin that was revealed to her. She looked Jack's tanned and muscular body over for a few seconds, before he turned around and sat on the foot of the bed again. It only took Diego a few seconds to regain herself and continue on with massaging Jack. She started out slow and soft, loosening up the knots in his neck.

"Your really tight." She said working him over more. Jack smiled as a dirty thought came to his mind. He shook the thought away and enjoyed his massage. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it more, he didn't mean to, but a slight moan on pleasure escaped his lips. Diego smiled, knowing her work was being appreciated. A few more moans of pleasure escaped Jack after that, he could feel his neck and shoulders loosen up immensely.

About ten minutes later Diego stopped. "There you are Captain Sparrow, hope you feel better." She said. Jack raised his hand and put it against his cheek. He turned his head to the left and then the right. Loud cracking noises were heard and Jack smiled. "Thank ya luv, I'll be sure and pay you back sometime." He said slipping his shirt back on.

"Don't worry about that Captain Sparrow, it was my pleasure."

Jack looked at her and nodded. "If you insist." And then left his quarters.


	6. Thinking Battles

InToDepp: thanks for the review, yeah, maybe she'll find out he's a good guy; you'll just have to keep reading to find out!

**Mrs Sparrow: LOL, I'm glad my chapter made you think that, it's kinda what I was going for.**

**Ivory Core: yeah, I was thinking about doing that, shrugs I dunno, maybe I still will.**

**lateBloomer04: thanks for sending your review, yeah, I feel sorry for Jack myself. **

**;-)**

**Now on with Chapter six! Keep them reviews commin!**

As soon as Jack shut the door behind him, a huge smile played across his lips. "Hobey." He said. "I wonder where she learned to do that so well." He kept smiling as he walked around the ship. He had forgotten all about how he talked to Gibbs earlier, he was still thinking about Diego. His neck felt so much better, and his headache was gone. He kept smiling as he recalled the way she looked at him when he removed his shirt. "She likes me." He told himself. "But I don't blame her, I am Captain Jack Sparrow after all." He said keeping the same smile on his face.  
"Oi, Cap'n, I see your feeling better." Gibbs said looking at his captain. Jack then remembered how he had taken his anger out on Gibbs.

"Oh, hi there Gibbs." He suddenly felt bad for him, he thought about apologizing but he wasn't to good about that kinda thing. "Uh, listen Gibbs, earlier this mornin-"

Gibbs shook his head. "Don't worry about it Cap'n, I understand, you have your good days and then you have yer bad days, we all have em."

Jack nodded. No wonder he liked Gibbs so well.

"So wha'da do to get yerself in a good mood again?" Gibbs asked.

Jack smiled again. "It wasn't what I did, it's what Diego did."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Diego? Cap'n?"

Jack nodded. "Aye, she gave me the best massage to me shoulders and neck, she loosened it up so well I was able to crack my neck. I've never felt better." Jack said smiling back to the memory.

"Cap'n, it's none of me business, but if I didn't know any better I'd say your falling for her."

"Who? Diego?" Jack asked. Was it that obvious that he liked her?

Gibbs nodded. "Aye Cap'n, all you talk about is her, your treating her just like Ana."

"Not _just_ like Ana Gibbs, Anna loved me back."

"Aye, but you miss Ana so much and Diego being her twin, my guess is that your trying to convince yerself that Diego _is_ Ana."

"I'm not doing anything like that mate." Jack said.

"Don't be so sure Cap'n, from what I've seen that's _exactly_ what yer doin." Gibbs said.

Jack rolled his eyes and walked off. He leaned against the ships railing, now in deep thought.

'Am I treating Diego like I treated Ana?' He asked himself. 'No, I couldn't be, could I?' He sighed and gazed out at the sea, his arms resting on the railing.

'Well Jack, Ana's gone now, why don't you just move on?'

'Because there's a chance she might come back.'

'Of course theirs a slight chance, but much to slight to be real.' Jack held his head. He couldn't remember when he had had a thinking battle with himself like this.

'Don't get too involved with Diego, what would you do if Ana came back? You would go back for Ana, leaving Diego to be once again, neglected.'

'I can't do that to her…'

'Then don't get involved.' Jack sighed, as he was completely confused. What if Ana came back? Would he ditch Diego to be with Ana again and continue their life that had just barely started? He shook his head again. What was he going to do? He could never remember a time when he was in a situation as bad as this.


	7. Attack!

Sorry for the LONG wait for this chapter everyone. This summer has been hectic for me and I haven't found much time to write. And there is also the fact that my mother decided to put unfair limits on the computer time I spend.

A Depp Girl: I know, I feel sorry for Jack myself.

Mrs. Cpt Jack Sparrow: I'm glad you like this so far, keep R&R!

ColoursOfFreedom: I'm also glad you like this story. Are you disappointed in the length of the story or the length of the chapters?

InTooDepp: Thanks for your review, keep R&R!

Mrs Sparrow: I've never seen LOTR so I didn't take the idea from that.

Ivory Core: I've only seen half of Secret Window and ditched it after a while. Plus I wasn't paying that much attention to it. So no, I didn't get the talking to himself thing from Secret Window.

It had been a couple of months since Diego had been sailing with Jack on _The Black Pearl_. She still hadn't decided whether she wanted to be set free or to sail with Jack and become a pirate. With every day that passed with Jack the more comfortable she became with him, and now she was to the point where she was back to her old self, a quiet, conscious, slave girl no more. Jack had decided to stay away from Diego romantically as much as he could, limiting their discussions if they got into them too deep.

"All hands on deck!" A few minutes ago, a merchant sailing ship had been spotted by one of Jack's sailors in the crow's nest. Jack readied his crew and ship for battle, eager to take this ship down for he hadn't been in a battle since he had met Diego. Sailors scurried all across the deck, doing every order Jack barked at them, Diego herself decided to help with getting the sails up.

After a few minutes of hard work, _The Black Pearl_ was gaining on the merchant ship, within a few more minutes the two ships were side by side, firing cannons and pirates swinging on ropes from one ship to the other. Diego looked over and saw Jack grab a rope and swing over to the other ship, kicking an enemy sailor in the face as he jumped onto the merchant ship. Then she felt a pair of cold hands grasp her neck tightly. Diego tried to turn her head to see who had gotten a hold of her, but she was getting dizzy, the hands closing in on her throat tighter.

"I though we got rid of you Ana Maria?" The owner of the hands whispered into her ear. Diego opened her mouth to say that she wasn't Ana Maria but nothing came out. She grew weaker and weaker by the second, struggling and trying to break free from the man's strong hold. Her vision slowly became blackened and a few seconds later was out cold. The man released his grip on her neck and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder and going back to his ship. No one had seen what had just happened to Diego, they were all to busy fighting off the enemy sailors.

Once Jack had boarded the other ship, he looked down at the man he had just kicked in the face. Blood was dripping from his nose, no doubt that it had been broken.

"Sorreh." Jack said though he fully well knew that the man couldn't hear him for he too was knocked out cold. Jack stepped over the sailor, drawing his sword and started to fight with the other pirates, trying to reach the captain of the ship.

After a few minutes Jack was surrounded by enemy sailors, all of which had their swords pointed at his throat. Jack looked around the circle, looking for a way to escape. After finding nothing Jack looked up and saw a rope dangling from one of the masts just a few feet above his head, doing a bit of quick thinking, developing a plan into his brain.

"Well, I must admit Jack, you did a fine job up till now." Jack looked to who had spoken to him and saw the captain of the ship with a happy smirk on his face. Jack took another look around and saw that his whole crew had been tied up, a few to the mast and the rest in cuffs held by other enemy sailors. Jack looked back to the captain.

"I though so too, I must say, your crew has gotten better since last time." Jack said throwing his sword up in the air and catching it, showing off a little bit.

"I'm glad you think so Sparrow." The captain replied, eyeing Jack's sword as he continued to throw it up in the air, going a little higher each time.

"I don't _think _so mate, I _know_ so. Your crew has defiantly improved. But, if I can be so bold as to say, you still need a little work." Jack smirked, throwing his sword higher and higher.

The captain cocked his head and took his gaze from Jack's sword and looked at Jack. "What do you mean?"

Jack smiled as he caught his sword again and threw it up in the air as high as he could. As his sword was in the air, Jack jumped as high as he could, praying and hoping he could catch the rope. He reached his hands up and breathed a quick sigh of relief as his fingers closed over the rope. His sword meanwhile had gone so high up it had stuck to the bottom of the crow's nest. With all his arm strength he had, Jack quickly climbed up the rope, out of the circle of sailors who had Jack circled a few seconds ago.

The captain screamed in anger, pulling out his pistol and aiming it at Jack. Jack continued to climb the rope, getting as high as he could. The captain of the ship fired, missing Jack by a few inches. Jack winced and kept climbing, getting closer to his sword. With his left hand, he grabbed his sword from the bottom of the crow's nest, holding onto the rope with his right hand. As soon as his left hand grasped his sword, the captain fired again, this time hitting its target.

Jack let out a small scream as he felt pain swell up in his right shoulder; he had quickly lost strength in his right arm, his hand loosening up on the rope. The captain fired again, once more hitting Jack in the chest. Jack could hold on no longer and let go of the rope, falling the mere one hundred feet to the bottom of the ship.

That's when Jack saw Diego, slung over one of the sailor's shoulders and out cold. Jack threw his sword down at the sailor, piercing the man square in his heart. Jack reached out his left hand and gripped the rope as tight as he could, his hand burning from the heat but he did not let go. He slowly started to slow down. When he was about ten feet from the deck Jack let go of the rope and jumped onto the circle of sailors who once had him circled. The sailors all fell the ground along with Jack. Jack quickly got up; ignoring the pain in his right shoulder and chest. He ran over to the pirate he had killed with his sword and pulled it out of the man's chest then picking up Diego, running over to the mast and freeing his crew from the rope that bound them.

"You two get back to the ship, we'll take care of these fella's for ya." Gibbs said once freed. Jack nodded and quietly slipped back over to the Pearl, not being noticed by the enemy for they were too busy trying to fight off Jack's crew.

Jack put his sword away once on _The Pearl_ and carried Diego into his quarters, still ignoring the growing pain and blood coming from his shoulder and chest. Once inside his quarters, he set down the fainted Diego onto his bed gently. He then gripped his shoulder with his left hand; he could feel blood cover his hand, lots of blood. Jack sank down to his knees, suddenly felling dizzy and weak. He screwed up his face in pain but let no sound escape his lips. He closed his eyes, praying for the pain to stop. Blood dripped from his chest and shoulder onto the floor; within a few seconds a deep pool of his blood covered the floor. He slowly sank down onto the floor until his whole body was touching it. He breathed out slowly but did not breathe back in.


	8. Blood, Daggers and Rum

Muhahaha! I feel so evil. Do not worry though, Jack is not dead. I would kill myself if I had him die. I was so excited about my last chapter that I immediately wrote another one. Here ya go!

**Captain-Ammie: I know, I didn't kill him. Don't worry. :-p**

**InTooDepp: I'm glad you thought it was a good action chapter. I thought that it was exactly what this story needed at this time.**

**A Depp Girl: Wow, was I really that descriptive?**

**Mrs. Cpt Jack Sparrow: lol, I found your review quite funny. Keep readin!**

"Cap'n. Cap'n!" Jack slowly opened up his eyes. He found that he was no longer on the floor, but on his own bed.

Jack blinked slowly, trying to regain his vision. At first he saw just an outline. As his vision became clearer he first thought that he had seen an angel, then thought that it was Ana Maria.

'I am dead.' Jack thought. He blinked again and saw that it was Diego standing over him.

"Cap'n Sparrow. Are you okay?"

"M'fine." Jack mumbled looking up at her. Diego bit her lower lip, not buying what Jack had just said.

"You've been shot." She said. Jack suddenly felt the pain from the bullets pulse through his body.

"So I've noticed." He muttered. Jack groaned lightly with pain as he tried to sit up. Diego shook her head and placed her hand on his chest lightly away from the bullet wound and gently pushed him back down.

"You need to rest for now Cap'n Sparrow, and we need to get those bullets out." Diego said. Jack sighed and rested his body back on the bed.

"Get me Gibbs." Jack said closing up his eyes, trying to push the pain out of his mind.

"He's at the wheel Cap'n." Diego replied.

"I need him, he's the only doctor we got on this ship." Jack said keeping his eyes closed. Diego smiled. "Your wrong Cap'n, I can get those bullets out just as good as Gibbs can. I had to learn how to take care of wounds with one of my masters, he was always beat up in one way or another and he made me take care of him." Jack nodded slightly.

"Fine, do what is needed." He groaned.

Diego took his hat and bandanna off of his head and set them down on a chair. "I'll be right back." She said leaving the room. Jack did not open his eyes when she left. While he waited, certain questions pulsed through his brain. 'How did I get on the bed?' 'What happened to the other sailors?' 'Is my crew okay?' 'Am I going to die?' Jack thought about that last question the most, he had been shot numerous times, but none of those times did he ever question death. He always knew that he'd pull through and heal, which he had. But this time was different; this was the first time he had ever thought that he would actually die.

Diego came back in the room with two buckets of water and a washrag in one of them. She set down the two buckets and pulled out the washrag out of one of the buckets. She folded up the washrag and draped it across Jack's forehead. The water was cool and felt good on Jack's hot and sweaty forehead.

Then Diego slowly and carefully started to take off his coat. Once she had it off of him, she folded it up nicely and set it by his hat and bandanna. Then just as gently and carefully as his she had done with his coat, she got his bloodstained shirt off. Jack opened up his eyes slowly and looked at her.

"What are ya doin?" He asked.

"I had to get your shirt off to get the bullets out." She said taking the rag off of his forehead and getting it cool again, draping it back on his forehead. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

Jack nodded and closed his eyes back up. Diego pulled out a small dagger from one of Jack's coat pockets and pulled out a small case of rum out of a different pocket.

"This may sting a little." Diego said removing the washrag from Jack's forehead and pouring a little of the rum on it.

"Do what is needed." Jack repeated.

Diego placed the washrag on Jack's bullet wound on his chest, cleaning up the blood dried up on his chest. After a while she rinsed off the rag in the bucket filled with warm water and dabbed it on the bullet hole. A few minutes later she removed the rag and took the dagger, cutting bits of his skin so she could get to the bullet. Jack winced slightly, trying not to show any pain. Diego stopped cutting at his skin and dug two of her fingers into the bullet hole, pulling out the bullet a few seconds later. She put the bullet down and immediately started to cleanse his wound as best as she could.

Jack groaned with pain, not being able to keep it in as long as he thought he could. Diego bit her lower lip again; she hated seeing Jack in pain. She was trying to hurry but she had to do a good enough job so the wound wouldn't get infected. She rinsed off her hands from Jack's blood and the rag as well. She pressed the rag up to Jack's now bullet-free wound to stop the bleeding.

Diego walked over to Jack's supply of rum and took a bottle. She walked back over to Jack's side and handed the bottle to him. "Here, this is a time I actually _want_ you drunk out of your mind."

Jack opened up his eyes and took the rum bottle from her with a faint smile. Diego pulled out the cork for him and Jack rose up his head slightly, pressing the bottle to his lips and downing the entire thing.

A good while (and many rum bottles) later, Jack had fallen asleep due to the alcohol that had reached his brain. His chest wound had healed wonderfully and Diego was free to work on the bullet wound on Jack's right shoulder without him being in pain.

A few hours later, Diego was done completely. Her hands were washed and the buckets of water were put away. Diego watched Jack sleep for a few minutes; her eyes scanned his face and chest. She had some weird thoughts enter her mind, wondering if he was a good kisser and how a man like him could be single. She shook the thoughts away, putting same on herself for thinking such things.

She looked back at his face, her hand gently stroking the side of his face lovingly. Without realizing what she was doing, she bent forward and softly kissed Jack's lips. She removed her hand from his face, thinking over what she had just done.

As Diego was stroking his face, Jack had woken up but had not opened his eyes, feeling no pain and having Diego's warm, soft hand was all he wanted to feel. When she had kissed him, he had every intention to kiss her back, but decided against it when he remembered that Diego thought that he was asleep. All thoughts of staying away from Diego romantically had vanished.

Diego smirked slightly to herself and walked out of Jack's quarters, letting Jack 'sleep' in peace. Once Jack heard the door close, he opened up his eyes and looked around the room, a happy smirk on his face.


	9. Crocodile Tears

**InTooDepp: Glad you thought that was sweet, keep reading and find out what happens next!**

**Mrs. Cpt Jack Sparrow: Now that I think of it, my story DOES have everything…huh, I didn't plan it to be that way…oh well. Everything works out for the good.**

**Lizlol123: I'm sure everyone wants t know what happens next.**

**So, here ya go everyone, Chapter 9!**

It had been a week since Jack had been shot, and he was slowly recovering. The crew started to worry about their captain; things didn't look too good for dear old Jack. True he was recovering, but very slowly. Most people would be able to walk around some by now, but not Jack.

Diego would visit him often, being as she didn't have jobs to do on the ship like the other pirates. She would tend to Jack's every need; fluff his pillows when they needed fluffing, help him eat when he was hungry, and talking with him when he was lonely. In one of their conversations, Jack had told Diego that the sailors they had attacked were the same sailors who had taken Ana Maria away.

"I didn't see Ana Maria on the ship." Jack had said. "No doubt now that she's dead."

This of course was true; Jack didn't see Ana Maria on the ship, for all he knew she was dead, and that's what he convinced himself into thinking.

It wasn't until two more weeks later that Jack could sit up by himself. They had stopped a few days ago in a small town like Tortuga and had a doctor come look at Jack.

"I'd say he's got about three more weeks." The doctor said after examining the sleeping Jack. Gibbs, who was in the room with Diego, looked to the ground. Diego's lower lip trembled slightly, but she let no tears fall.

"The bullet that hit his chest nicked a tiny part of his heart." The doctor continued. "He's lost a lot of blood, the bullet he got in his shoulder cracked part of his shoulder bone."

"What can you do?" Diego asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Gibbs looked up at the doctor. The doctor was silent for a long time, fiddling with some tools he had in his hand.

"Not too much." He said after a while. "I could get his shoulder in a sling, and…oh never mind."

"No, what?" Gibbs said, glancing over at Jack for a few seconds.

"Well, there is a surgery I can perform on Jack's heart, to close it up and stop the bleeding…but it's never been done before, and the slightest mistake could kill him immediately."

Diego once again bit her lower lip. Gibbs looked over at her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What do you think?" Gibbs asked her. Diego looked over at Gibbs.

"We should ask Jack." She said.

The Doctor looked at the two of them for a while. When Gibbs didn't say anything, the doctor said, "Talk about it tonight, then tell me your decision tomorrow." He said packing up his things. "You know where to find me."

The two nodded and watched the doctor leave. Gibbs lifted his hand off of Diego's shoulder. "I'm gonna get something ter eat, you commin?" He asked. Diego shook her head. "No, I'll wait till Jack gets up." She replied. Gibbs nodded and left Jack's quarters.

Diego sighed and sat down in a chair that faced Jack, waiting and watching until he would wake up.

A few hours later Jack's eyes fluttered open. He struggled a bit and finally got himself to sit up, his back leaning against the headboard. Diego heard him moved and looked up from examining her hands for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Good morning star shine." Diego teased. Jack smiled weakly at her. "We had the doctor look at you a few hours ago…" She started.  
"What'd he say?" Jack asked.

"Your shoulder bone is cracked, but he can put that in a sling. And your heart has been opened up a tad bit from the bullet. He can do surgery on it but it's never been done before and the slightest mistake could kill you." She said rather quickly.

"Is that it?" Jack asked like it was no big deal.

Diego shook her head. "No, he also said that you…have three weeks tops." She said slowly, a tiny tear leaking out of the corner of her eye. Jack noticed the tear and motioned for her to come over to him. Diego got off the chair and got on her knees by his bedside.

"Now what are you cryin about luv? I ain't gone yet." He said wiping the tear from her face with his finger. Diego smiled slightly and nuzzled her face against his hand.

"I know, but just the thought of it…" She couldn't find the words to finish her sentence. "You're the only person that I've met who actually treated me like a human being. You changed me Jack, to the girl I should have grown up to be. You showed me what it's like to be a free person…and now your…your…" Her last words got all choked up, a few more tears streaming down her dark face.

Jack lovingly wiped away every tear that she shed. "I'll be alrigh luv, I always get better, this time shouldn't be any different." He said, though he didn't believe much of what he had just said himself.

"Oh Jack." She said holding his hand. "I sure hope so." She managed to choke out.

"Tell that doctor that I want that surgery." He said. Diego bit her lower lip once more and nodded. "Okay, I'll tell him first thing tomorrow."

Jack shook his head. "No, I want it tonight." A series of more tears streamed down Diego's cheeks.

"All-alright." She choked. "I-I'll be r-right b-back." She stood up and kissed Jack's hand. She gently let go of his hand and left the room, leaving Jack alone. Jack watched her leave and sighed once she was gone. "I sure hope I'm doing the right thing."

Ten minutes later, Diego came back into the room with the doctor. "Diego here tells me you want this surgery done tonight." He said looking a bit shocked.

"That's right." Jack said looking at the doctor. The doctor nodded and walked over to Jack, opening up his suitcase full of equipment. Diego followed close behind the doctor. "Anything I can do?" She asked. Before the doctor could say anything, Jack spoke up. "No, I don't want her in here." He said.

"Jack I'll be fine…"

"No." Jack said sternly. Diego sighed and left the room in tears. As she walked out she bumped into Gibbs. Diego looked up to Gibbs' face.

"I saw you walking with the doctor, did Jack want the operation?"

Diego nodded. "Y-yes. And he w-wont let me b-be in there to w–watch or any-anything." Gibbs patted Diego's back. "It's probably for the best Diego. He just doesn't want you to see him in pain."

Diego gave Gibbs a bear hug, burying her face in his shirt, letting out all the tears she had been holding in for so long. Gibbs patted her back, trying to re-assure her that everything would be okay.


	10. The Sparrow Flys Again

**3xxxangelxxx3: I'm glad you think my story is sweet.**

**Captain-Ammie: Lol, just make sure you don't kill me.**

**MORWEN12: I'm glad you like my story.**

**lateBloomer04: It's funny, I didn't intend to make this story sad at all! **

**InTooDepp: Yeah, I feel bad for Diego myself, just read this chapter and it will tell you if Jack will be okay or not.**

**Mrs. Cpt Jack Sparrow: OMG, I made you cry? Is this story really that sad? o.O I must be very good at writing!does a happy dance**

All night Diego, Gibbs, and the rest of the crew waited in suspense, wondering what was happening to their captain. It wasn't until the sun broke over the horizon when the doctor came out of Jack's quarters, looking quite exhausted. Everyone looked up at the doctor, waiting for him to speak.

"I think he'll be okay." The doctor said to the crew. "Give him another few weeks and if he isn't walking by then, come back here and I'll see if I can do anything else."

Diego smiled slightly. "How's Jack doing?" She asked.

"Captain Sparrow is fine, though I'm not sure if he wants company right now."

"What are ya talking about Doc? I always want company!" Diego looked passed the doctor and saw Jack in the doorway leading into his quarters. He was leaning heavily on the wall but he was standing. His right arm was in a sling, to help mend his shoulder better, and he was still shirtless. A fresh scar by his heart and the bullet wound showed where the doctor had worked on him. The doctor turned around and gasped.

"What the-how did you-?" He stammered.

Jack smiled. "Told ya I'd be fine." He said. The doctor smiled at Jack. "I guess you will be…but take it easy lad, don't push yourself too hard."

Jack wasn't listening to him though, instead his eyes were fixed on Diego, and Diego was staring right back at him, both with smiles on their faces. Gibbs looked at the two, a smug smirk on his face. "Yup, there is going to be love tonight." He muttered to himself.

About a half an hour later, _The Black Pearl_ had set sail, but Gibbs had refused to let Jack take the wheel.

"Get some rest Cap'n, just because you can get up now doesn't mean you're completely healed."

"I've been resting for the past few weeks! It seems like that's all I'm doing."

"C'mon Cap'n, be reasonable, now go and get some rest."

"Reasonable? How reasonable do I have to be?" Jack spat. "I'm a dying man Gibbs, give me what I want." He joked.

Diego laughed and grabbed Jack's hand. "C'mon Jack, Gibbs is right." She said leading him into his quarters. Jack reluctantly followed Diego.

Once inside, Diego let go of Jack's hand and shut the door. Jack slowly made his way back to his bed and sat down, his feet on the floor.

"I'm quite impressed with you Captain Sparrow." Diego said sitting on the floor by Jack's feet. Jack looked down at her.

"I must admit, I impressed myself as well." He said. "Now what are you doing down there? Get up here!" Jack said.

"You want me on the bed with you?" Diego asked. Jack nodded.

"Aye, I feel bad, me being on the bed and you on the floor."

"I'm fine down here." Diego said looking up at him.

"And fine isn't good enough." He said gripping her hand. Diego smiled and stood up, then sat down on the bed next to Jack.

"Satisfied?" Diego asked looking at him.

"Not quite." Jack said looking deep into her eyes. Diego tilted her head to the side slightly, having a confused expression on her face. Jack bent forward and lightly kissed her lips. Diego froze when he did this, it seemed that all thoughts except of him had escaped her mind. Jack pulled away from her and looked down.

"Sorreh…I couldn't help it." He said softly. Diego finally was able to move again, she reached her hand forward and tilted up Jack's chin by using her fingers so that they were looking into each other's eyes again. She bent forward slowly and returned his kiss, moving her hand to his cheek. She didn't know weather she had returned the kiss by habit, or if she really wanted to kiss him. Jack was a bit shocked by what she had just done but didn't let that ruin the moment. He held her kiss, putting his good hand behind her head and deepening the kiss. Slowly, Diego parted her lips, silently asking for an entrance. Jack noticed and parted his lips soon after she did, slowly slipping his tongue into her mouth. It only took a few seconds before the two of them were in full make-out mode. He pulled Diego onto his lap gently, only breaking the kiss for a moment. In that moment, Diego looked at Jack.

"But what about your chest and arm?" She asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine luv." Jack said taking Diego's hat off of her head and setting it by his on the floor. Diego nodded, hoping Jack was right, and straddled him. She began to kiss him again, starting at where they had left off. Jack pulled away from Diego after a long while. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Diego asked Jack.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, just a little pain in me shoulder." He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, did I do that?" She asked removing her arms that were so tightly around him. Jack shook his head.

"No…you didn't do anything." He said closing his eyes. Diego lovingly stroked the side of his face. "Get some rest Captain, I'll check in on you in a few hours." She said getting off of him. Once she was off of him, Jack slowly sank down in the bed and laid down. Diego smiled at him and then left the room, closing the door behind her. Once she had closed the door she sighed happily. Never in her life did she ever think that a single kiss could be so wonderful. She reached her hand up to fix her hat but realized it wasn't there.

"Damn, it's in Jack's room." She said quietly to herself. Then she smirked. "Just gives me a reason to go in there again." She said smiling. She put her hand back down and walked to the opposite side of the ship, leaning on the railing and in deep thought.

"Diego." A voice said. Diego turned around and saw Gibbs waving at her for her to walk over to him. She turned around and walked over to the wheel.

"Aye Gibbs?" She asked.

Gibbs looked at her head and noticed that her hat was gone. He shook his head slightly. "How's Jack feelin?" He asked.

"He's okay, but when I was in there…he had a pain in his shoulder…so I told him to get some rest."

Gibbs nodded. "What were you doing in there exactly?" He asked having somewhat of an idea.

"Uh…just talking." She lied. She didn't know whether Jack wanted anyone to know about their 'social time' or not. Gibbs raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"What?" Diego asked defensively.

"Oh nothin, it's just that I saw the way you two were looking at each other a while ago…just thought that you two would be into something other than talking by now."

Diego blushed. She turned her head away from Gibbs so he couldn't see. Gibbs noticed and chuckled lightly. "Don't worry Diego, I won't tell anyone."

"Oh, I don't care if you tell anyone, it's Jack who might care." She replied. "And plus, it might have been a once only kinda thing." She said looking back at him.

"I guarantee it Diego, that won't be just a once only kinda thing. You remind him way too much of your sister, in a good way mind you."

"But I don't want him to love me because he thinks I'm my sister, I want him to love me because of me."

Gibbs shrugged. "Then you should tell him that." He said.

"I know, I will." She sighed and went back over to the ship's railing. She leaned on the rail and looked down into the water with another sigh.


	11. The Diary

**Wow it has been a while since I've written anything, and one of my chapters seemed to delete itself…I wonder what happened? Anyway, I should be writing more now. Please keep those reviews coming in; I'll need at least 3 reviews on this chapter to start my next one.**

**The Photosynthetic Elf****: I honestly didn't mean to make anyone cry with this story haha keep reading it will just get more intense.**

**The all mighty and powerfulM: I'm glad you like my story!**

**Shinki****: Here's your update haha**

**lateBloomer04****: Yes, they did kiss! I was going to wait a little longer before they did**** but you guys were getting too antsy haha**

**InTooDepp****: Keep reading to find out if Jack is just using her or not**

**Mrs Captain Sparrow****: I'm happy you like my story so much, sorry to keep you**** waiting**

**xJammi-Jessx****: Yes it is very different isn't it? You'll find that my writing goes that**** way; I hate using normal ideas and such**

**Captain-Ammie****: Here's another update, hope you like it**

It wasn't until later that night Diego gathered up the courage to go back into Jack's quarters, mainly only to get her hat back. She took a deep breath before walking in, she felt funny. The pit of her stomach was heavy and she felt horrible, but her heart was light, free and happy. She pulled open the door and walked in.

Jack had finally passed out on the bed, empty rum bottle held loosely in his hand, just about to fall and crash to the floor. Diego smiled and shook her head, gently taking the bottle from him and setting it on the floor before it could fall on its own. She found her hat on top of his on the floor by his boots. She squatted down and grabbed her hat. She was just about to put it on when something caught her eye underneath Jack's bed. She lay down on her stomach and reached her hand out underneath his bed and pulled out what looked like an old book with the name AnaMaria written on the front.

Diego's once light and free heart felt as if it had been pulled and tugged on. She sat cross-legged on the floor and looked up at Jack, he was still sleeping. Her nimble and shaky fingers stroked the face of the book.

"Do I dare open it?" She asked herself. After a couple silent moments of pondering, she slowly opened up the book to the first page.

April 2nd 

_Today was a wonderful day, we had a fight and Jack once again caught himself in trouble so I had to help him out. We made a very nice profit off the treasure we took from them. Today was also the day Jack made me his first mate! I can't blame him though; Jack can't do anything without me. –Ana-_

_April 24__th_

_Jack went missing…with about half our crew…he sailed us into some sort of weird fog, no fog I have ever seen. I felt so weak all of a sudden I fell to the floor, I could hear swords clashing and men screaming, before passing out I remember seeing what looked like glowing eyes. When I woke up half the crew and Jack was gone. I hope he's okay. –Ana-_

_May 10__th_

_I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I think I love Jack, we still haven't been able to find him or the rest of the crew and we are dying. There is no food, no water and our doctor is gone, killed himself just the other day. Once we find Jack I think I'll give myself to him, he's been wanting it for a long time. –Ana-_

_June 26__th_

_We found Jack! He had been stolen by the Ghost Ship sailed by Captain Hawk, that explains all the strange fog, it was because of the Ghost Ship, they had jump attacked us in the fog. We found Jack and half the crew lying on a beach all out of their minds and scared stiff. We finally got them back to normal but a few of our crewmembers were killed in the attack. We are going to Tortuga to get more mates._

Mya felt a tear slide down her cheek as she flipped the next page. She had found her sister's diary! She was overwhelmed with joy but at the same time full of despair. She read through a couple pages, every entry talked about Jack and a couple times she grew so heavy with jealousy she just wanted to tear the book in half but she managed, skipping a few pages she went to her last entry…

January 12th 

_Jack told me he has something planned special for me tonight, I can't wait to find out what it is; he has been very kind and generous lately, to everyone. But…I cant help but cry over my current situation…I don't even know if I should write it down but Jack would kill me if he knew that I_

Mya flipped the page, nothing was there. She raised an eyebrow and turned the page back, searching everywhere for the rest of the entry. It was nowhere to be found.

"That's the day Ana was kidnapped." Mya about jumped off the floor and up to the ceiling hearing Jack's voice. She shut the book quickly and set it down.

"I'm sorry Jack! I didn't mean to go through your things! I just came back in to get my hat and…it caught my eye and…I knew I shouldn't have looked I'm sorry!" Diego was on her feet now, putting her hat of frantically and she turned to leave, feeling fully embarrassed.

"Come back 'ere love." Jack said sitting up on his bed. "You didn do anyfing' wrong."

Diego stopped where she was when he spoke to her again but did not turn around to face him. She stared at the wall she was facing, holding back tears of anger, jealousy and embarrassment. Jack got off his bed and walked over to her, putting his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck, his entire front body pressing against her backside.

"I'm sorry Jack. I can't." Diego whispered softly and walked away from him, opening the door and leaving his quarters, leaving Jack standing alone.


End file.
